


SWAMP BOYS Fan Art

by quicksylver28



Series: Adventures in Photoshop- FANART by quicksylver28 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: *** UPDATE***Please note: i have deleted the SWAMP Boys post because i felt uncomfortable leaving it up to be read as it was. Normally, i put up my rough trade stuff very soon after and then go back and edit as i see fit but i didn't feel good about it this time. i need to go over the work a bit more before re-posting it. this is the first time i've ever done this and it took me two days of arguing with myself before i made the decision.i've given myself a deadline but we all know by now how i do this deadlines. LOL. my best guess that it will be released chapter by chapter and finished before April Rough Trade. *fingers crossed*in the mean time, enjoy the art work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [S.W.A.M.P. Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992187) by [quicksylver28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** UPDATE***
> 
> Please note: i have deleted the SWAMP Boys post because i felt uncomfortable leaving it up to be read as it was. Normally, i put up my rough trade stuff very soon after and then go back and edit as i see fit but i didn't feel good about it this time. i need to go over the work a bit more before re-posting it. this is the first time i've ever done this and it took me two days of arguing with myself before i made the decision. 
> 
> i've given myself a deadline but we all know by now how i do this deadlines. LOL. my best guess that it will be released chapter by chapter and finished before April Rough Trade. *fingers crossed*
> 
> in the mean time, enjoy the art work.

from SWAMP Boys

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 


End file.
